scene of childhood, played
by mondorflesbains
Summary: ― disc/gantungin. BTS. Piano, tujuh orang, penitipan anak diatas rata-rata, dan seorang bocah berkulit salju yang misterius. [yoongi centric]


_1954._

Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam legam melepaskan topinya yang sedikit banyak tertutupi oleh butiran putih bersih bernama salju. Ia mengusak rambutnya sedikit.

Jeon Jungkook mengepakkan mantelnya yang terasa dingin. Ia sedikit berdesis, suhu rendah itu membuat tangannya sedikit menggigil.

Langkah kaki terdengar dari sebelah kanannya, sesegera mungkin Jungkook menoleh. Ah, Nona Lee Jieun, Jungkook tersenyum simpul, terbalaskan oleh Jieun, "Jungkook-ah, apa kau sudah membeli apa yang Ayeon suruh tadi?"

Suara Jieun terdengar lembut di telinga Jungkook, yang ditanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Dari saku mantelnya, Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah jam saku berwarna keemasan yang terlihat baru.

"Ini, Jieun-noona," Anak lelaki berusia sembilan tahun itu tersenyum sembari memamerkan gigi kelinci manisnya, membuat Jieun mau tak mau harus menyunggingkan senyum karena gemas.

Jieun mengambil benda yang kini berada diatas tangan Jungkook, menaruh ingatan di memorinya untuk nantinya memberikan ini pada Ayeon yang sepertinya sedang berada di perpustakaan, atau mungkin dapur.

"Terimakasih, Jungkook-ah." Ia memasukan jam saku tersebut ke dalam sakunya, "Ngomong-ngomong, kita kedatangan teman baru, kuharap kau tak terlambat untuk hadir di ruang makan malam ini, bisa dimengerti?"

Jungkook sedikit menatap Jieun bingung, "Apa anak itu sudah hadir disini?" tanyanya. Jieun mengangguk, Jungkook menghela napas menyesal. Ah, sudah pasti pendatang baru itu di ruangannya sendiri sekarang.

"Tae-hyung dan Jimin-hyung sudah tahu menahu tentang ini, Noona?" Jieun sedikit menggumam bingung, yang ia beritahu baru Seokjin selaku yang paling tua dan Ayeon sebagai sesama penjaga disini.

"Aku belum memberi tahu mereka, tapi kurasa Jimin dan Taehyung sempat melihatnya, mungkin. Bagaimana kalau kau datangi mereka berdua sekarang, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook mengangguk, melepas mantelnya lalu mengaitkannya ke salah satu tiang disana. Ia membungkuk pada Jieun, lalu langsung berlari kearah kamar Taehyung.

Sepertinya sudah mutlak bahwa Jimin akan menghabiskan waktu disana, karena kedua anak lelaki yang berusia satu tahun diatasnya itu paling dekat satu sama lain.

Jieun memandangi punggung Jungkook dari jauh, ia tersenyum, "Senangnya, melihat kalian semangat seperti ini,"

* * *

 _Kinderszenen Geschichte_.

Ialah nama sebuah rumah mewah yang berada di tengah-tengah negara Jerman, berisi anak-anak dari Negeri Ginseng yang sengaja dikirim ke salah satu bagian Eropa itu, entah karena prestasi ataupun beasiswa untuk menimba ilmu disana. Bertempat di Heildelberg, Baden-Württemberg.

Penanggungjawab di rumah besar itu adalah Baek Ayeon dan Lee Jieun, dua orang gadis yang bekerja untuk Duta Besar Korea Selatan di Jerman, yang dipercaya dapat merawat anak-anak yang sekiranya akan dikirim ke sana.

Rumah itu begitu besar, tentu, pemerintah dengan baik hati menyediakannya, semenjak perang yang telah berlalu, dengan cepat negara-negara membangun diri.

Dan dengan Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa yang telah ada, kesepakatan antara Jerman dan Korea Selatan juga bukannya tidak mungkin. Misalnya saja. seperti ini.

Ah, cukup dengan omong kosong mengenai sejarahnya – tidak bermaksud menyinggung kalian, para kutu buku. Namun, kalian tahu, inti dari cerita ini bukan soal itu.

Sampai saat ini, ada enam orang anak yang menempati satu persatu ruangan disana – _oops_ , maksudnya tujuh, kalaiu menghitung satu orang yang baru saja datang.

Anak pertama, Kim Seokjin. Sekarang berusia tiga belas tahun. Ia adalah orang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki disana setelah Ayeon dan Jieun – bukan secara harfiah. Tinggal disana, itu maksudnya.

Ia bisa dibilang sudah seperti kakak dari semua anak disana. Pertama, ialah yang paling tua – setelah Nona Baek dan Lee, tentunya. Kedua, bila Ayeon dan Jieun tidak ada disana, ataupun bekerja, Seokjin lah yang selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga disana. Baik hati, memang, sayang sekali ia kadang kikuk sendiri.

Yang kedua, Jung Hoseok dan Kim Namjoon, keduanya sepantaran, dua tahun dibawah Seokjin. Tadinya, Ayeon mengira bahwa Namjoon adalah adik Seokjin yang sama berprestasinya, ternyata hanya dibutakan oleh marga.

Lagipula Namjoon sama sekali tak mirip dengan Seokjin. Bila Seokjin membuat sesuatu, atau memasak, atau menulis, atau apapun – Namjoon akan merusaknya. Bukannya tanpa alasan, ia tak sengaja.

Hoseok sudah ratusan kali memanggil anak itu dengan panggilan _God of Destruction_ , pantas, sepertinya. Dari dulu, sejak berada di sekolah yang sama, bahkan Namjoon pernah merusak tuba sekolah – ini kata Hoseok.

Mungkin memang yang paling bisa menangani Namjoon itu Hoseok, sepertinya mereka sudah hidup bersama sejak lahir. Seokjin saja sampai ngeri, lagipula Namjoon pula satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa mengendalikan ke hiperaktifan Hoseok.

Tak lama, jujur, sedikit waktu sekitar satu sampai dua tahun kemudian, ada pemberitahuan bahwa akan ada dua anak lagi yang datang atas prestasi dalam bidang vokal mereka.

Dan ternyata benar, jumlahnya dua orang, sepertinya hanya satu tingkat kelas dibawah Namjoon dan Hoseok. Kim Taehyung – sekali lagi, makhluk bermarga Kim mendominasi rumah ini, dan Park Jimin.

Keduanya pun sepantaran, namun tubuh Taehyung terhitung lebih tinggi – atau mungkin Jimin yang agak terlambat. Justru, setahu para pengurus, Jimin lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Taehyung.

Tapi, apa boleh buat, mereka hanya anak yang baru menginjak usia 10 tahun, patut dimaklumi. Meski begitu, jujur, sikap keduanya sama-sama membuat Seokjin, sekali lagi, makin kesetanan, mungkin ini faktor dari dosanya suka melewatkan ibadah di Frauenkirche.

 _Kapan aku memiliki adik tingkat yang lebih waras atau pendiam._ Seokjin, bocah paling tua, sudah tahu manis pahitnya dunia.

Mungkin lebih baik bila ia sekali-kali melemparkan diri Rugen Cliffs – tidak jadi! Itu mengerikan! Ia pasrah, lagipula ini tak terlalu buruk, benar? Jangan beri ia tatapan simpati seperti itu.

Setengah tahun kemudian, benar-benar tidak diprediksi, Jeon Jungkook dikirim dalam umur yang terhitung sangat muda karena bisa berbeda 2-4 tahun dengan penghuni lama di rumah itu.

Bahkan Jieun maupun Ayeon kaget – mereka tak menyangka apa kira-kira yang ada di pikiran orang di Korea Selatan sana mengirim anak sekecil ini – sembilan tahun, sekarang.

 _Jack-of-All-Trades._ Alibi ketika ditanya alasan mengapa Jungkook ada disini. Tadinya tak ada yang percaya, tapi – hei, anak ini memiliki talenta yang bisa dibilang _gila_.

Mengenai itu - takkan dibahas, tapi sungguh, Jungkook memang multitalenta. Setelah itu tak ada yang heran mengapa yang disana – Korea Selatan – tak pandang bulu soal umur.

Rasanya itu baru sebulan lalu, ada enam anak. Sudah cukup ramai, _according to Ayeon_. Walau kalau dilihat-lihat masih ada satu dua kamar belum teirisi, tetap saja.

* * *

Kala itu waktunya makan malam, baru saja Jieun selesai menaruh sup di dalam mangkuk masing-masing orang, telepon rumah mereka berbunyi. Ia langsung berlari dan mengangkatnya.

Akan ada satu anak lagi yang bergabung. Mutlak, bernama-

"Min Yoongi," Berganti pada pagi hari ini. Ketika Jieun dan Ayeon membuka pintu, sebelum anak-anak terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Seorang anak berambut pirang, dengan badan yang – sepertinya sedikit lebih kecil dari Taehyung maupun Jimin, berkulit _extremely pale_ – bahkan menurut mereka orang Eropa saja tidak sepucat itu. Mata _caramel_ yang terlihat tajam.

Siapa tadi namanya? Min Yoongi? "Ah, kau pasti anak yang baru dikabarkan seminggu yang lalu akan datang, benar – Min Yoongi? Aku Baek Ayeon," Ayeon tersenyum ketika melirik koper Yoongi.

Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi? Yoongi mengangguk, Jieun menahan gemas, gadis itu sedikit menggeram tertahan, "Aku Lee Jieun, kami pengurus disini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, agak dingin, mari masuk, Yoongi-ya," ajaknya.

Yoongi menarik kopernya masuk, meski sudah ditawari bantuan, tentu ia tak ingin merepotkan. Anak itu – punya ego yang cukup tinggi.

Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sesaat bagaimana untuk beradaptasi dalam waktu dekat. Sampai kepalanya membentur punggung Jieun di depannya, karena gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Ah? Yoongi-ya? Kau melamun, ya? Ini – ini kamarmu, semoga kau suka! Anak-anak yang lain belum bangun, dan kusarankan kau tidak menemui mereka dahulu sampai makan malam, aku akan ke kamarmu untuk menanyakan beberapa hal yang kami perlukan untuk memenuhi ketentuan lanjutan dari pemerintah dan mengantarkan makan siang, untuk sekarang kau boleh keliling sebentar."

Cukup panjang dan lebar – sekali Jieun bicara memang panjang, sepertinya. Namun cukup jelas untuk dimengerti, Yoongi kembali mengiyakan dengan menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun.

"Baiklah, kami akan bersiap dulu, Yoongi-ya. Silahkan melihat-lihat dulu!"

Yoongi menatap kedua punggung yang kini berjalan menuju arah lain koridor. Mereka pergi, Yoongi menghela napas – baiklah, jadi satu kamar untuk satu orang? Lebih baik, ia tak harus merasa _awkward_ untuk pengawalan.

Ia melirikkan netra ke pintu, terpajang papan nama putih dengan tulisan hangul _'Min Yoongi'_ dengan tinta hitam yang sepertinya masih baru – dari baunya.

Yoongi menaruh kopernya di depan kamar, memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu dan langsung melihat-lihat. Ia melangkah sedikit, melihat papan nama di kamar sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

 _Kim Seokjin_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Actually, he doesn't have any single idea about them_.

Yoongi mengerang kecil, ia bukan orang cenayang jadi tentu tidak mudah untuk mengira-ngira sikap kedua orang itu hanya dari nama – terserahlah.

Ia berlanjut ke tempat lain, intinya ia hanya akan mengikuti kemana koridor besar ini menuntunnya. Agak ngeri kedengarannya – terserah, lagi.

Luas, sepertinya ini aulanya. Yoongi menebar pandangannya. Perpustakaan kecil dikedua sisi, meja dengan berbagai hiasan seperti bunga atau barang antik, satu meja luas dengan beberapa kursi, radio dan –

Ah, ada piano disana. Syukurlah.

Yoongi tersenyum simpul, lalu memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh nona pengurus tadi. Tanpa tahu ada dua anak laki-laki yang sekilas melihatnya dari seberang.

Dua bocah yang entah mengapa bangun pagi hari ini. Entah punya ikatan batin atau terlalu semangat menanti, atau – entahlah.

"Taehyung, kau lihat anak itu? Yang baru lewat-" Jimin berbisik dari koridor lain – ada dua koridor yang menghubungkan sayap kiri dan sayap kanan aula, mereka ada di koridor sayap kiri.

Sementara Yoongi baru saja berbalik dan melewati lajur koridor sayap kanan, "Ya, aku lihat- apa dia manusia, lihat kulitnya pucat dan jangan-jangan dia hantu dari-"

Jimin memukul kepala Taehyung pelan, membuat empunya meringis, "Tolol! Tentu saja bukan! Ingat seminggu lalu bahwa akan ada anak baru?"

Taehyung _blank_. Ia mengerjapkan mata, "Hng... tidak...?"

Jimin menghela napas, menahan diri agar tidak memukul makhluk empat-dimensial. Aish, Tuhan, beri ia kesabaran. Ah, ia jadi penasaran juga dengan anak itu.

* * *

Begitulah kira-kira yang terjadi pagi tadi. Dan sesuai saran Jieun tadi, kini Jungkook tepat berada di depan pintu kamar Taehyung, mengetuknya dengan cepat, "Tae-hyung! Jimin-hyung!"

"Ah? Jungkook-ah?" Taehyung langsung membuka pintu kamarnya, menampilkan kasurnya yang berantakan – Jungkook 100% yakin mereka berdua, Taehyung dengan Jimin, baru saja bermain lompat-lompatan, lagi.

"Waa, maknae!" Jimin yang sedang makan _chips_ di lantai juga langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu, "Tak kusangka kau datang, secepat itukah kau mencari barang untuk Ayeon-noona?"

"Hmm," gumam Jungkook sambil tersenyum puas, "Tentu saja, terakhir kali Namjoon-hyung yang disuruh keluar, Ayeon-noona justru mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk mengganti barang yang dipecahkannya di toko."

Diakhiri dengan helaan napas dramatis. Taehyung _sweatdrop,_ Jimin menggelengkan kepala maklum, "Jungkook-ah, kau ini mau menyebar aib Namjoon-hyung, membanggakan diri sendiri, atau apa?"

Yang ditanya berdecak bangga, "Kau harus mengakuinya, mana ada anak sembilan tahun berkeliaran seperti ini?" Taehyung menutup pintu kamarnya seiring Jungkook yang sudah masuk.

"Ya, ya, terserahlah. Jadi apa tujuanmu kemari, _The Youngest Jack of All Trades?"_ Taehyung melipat tangan. Oh ya, bukannya ia tak senang ada Jungkook disini, hanya jarang saja. Biasanya, Jungkook berdiam dikamarnya, atau mereka bertemu di aula maupun ruang lain.

"Tentang anak baru itu, kau sudah melihatnya, hyungdeul?"

Jimin langsung berdiri, "Nah kan, Tae! Sudah kubilang, yang tadi kita lihat itu memang anak baru yang seminggu lalu disinggung oleh Jieun-noona!"

 _(Park Jimin, 10 tahun, merasa ingatannya lebih bagus dari Kim Taehyung_.)

Taehyung memutar mata kesal, "Terserah! Ah ya, kami sudah melihatnya, kami kira tadinya hantu," jelasnya.

"Kau saja!" sergah Jimin tak terima.

"Hei!"

Jungkook kembali mengangkat suara, "Apa kalian tahu namanya? Atau sesuatu tentang itu? Aku tak bisa menunggu sampai makan malam," Rasa penasaran anak kecil. Maklumi saja.

Taehyung bergumam, Jimin tak melakukan yang berbeda jauh.

"Entahlah, intinya dia seperti albino. Kulitnya pucat sekali, rambutnya pirang, aku belum melihat wajahnya karena tadi ia membelakangi kami," – Taehyung.

"Tubuhnya – lebih kecil dariku, tapi aku tak tahu mengenai umurnya. Ia berjalan ke sayap kanan rumah, kurasa kamarnya takkan jauh dari kamarmu dan Seokjin-hyung," – Jimin.

Jungkook sedikit mengangguk-angguk, pertanda mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat kedua hyungnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa aku akan melihat kamarnya sebentar dari luar, kau tahu, sekalian menuju ke kamarku."

"Baiklah! Sampai nanti, Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook menutup pintu, keluar. Jimin dan Taehyung bertukar pandang. Seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa... kita benar-benar harus tahu namanya. Ini benar-benar mengganjal pikiranku,"

"Mungkin kalau kita sudah tahu namanya kita bisa mencari kisah hantunya di dekat sini-"

"Kim Taehyung!"

* * *

Pembicaraan para _maknae line_ tak berbeda jauh dengan _hyung line_ di kamar sebelah.

"Sudah, hyung, beritahukan saja!"

"Tak mungkin kau belum melihatnya, katamu ia disayap kanan, bukan?!"

"Ayolah, hyung, aku penasaran setengah mati!"

Seokjin – yang menjadi sasaran kedua bocah pra-remaja untuk ditanyai ini itu mengenai kedatangan seseorang – berusaha untuk berpura-pura tak mendengar ocehan tersebut.

Kasur Namjoon, memang, tapi entah kenapa justru ia yang ini tidur disana – sekedar bersantai, lagaknya. Sementara Namjoon dan Hoseok terus merengek.

Tapi Seokjin bisa gila juga kalau seperti ini terus.

"Diam, bocah!" seru Seokjin sembari menghempaskan tangan keduanya, membuat mereka sedikit terhuyung – cih, kekuatan Kim Seokjin ketika kesal juga tak bisa diremehkan, absolut.

Seokjin mengusak rambutnya kesal, "Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar tak tahu apapun soal anak itu, kecuali namanya!" Akhirnya, sedikit _clue_ , untuk Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Namjoon menawar, "Tak apa, hyung. Hanya nama saja juga tak apa, aku sedang tak bisa keluar kamar karena memecahkan vas bunga di luar," _Sigh._

Hoseok memandangnya tajam, "Lagi? Oh Tuhan." Yang mengundang pekikan protes dari Namjoon.

 _Aku tak bersalah, yang bersalah ialah tanganku._ Namun kurang logis, lagipula ia bisa menjadi bulan-bulanan Seokjin maupun Hoseok kalau beralasan seperti itu.

Hoseok menimang-nimang. Ia juga terlalu malas keluar sebelum makan siang, dan merupakan kebiasaan ia melengket pada kamar Namjoon, _bukan Namjoon_ , diakibatkan masalah jendela.

Katanya, jendela kamar Namjoon lebih baik untuk melihat pemandangan Heildelberg, atau paling mentok, taman rumah mereka, "Namjoon, kau lupa membuka jendela lagi pagi ini!"

Gumaman Namjoon terdengar menyebalkan, Seokjin menghela napas lelah. Sudah berisik, bertengkar terus. Hoseok membuka jendela, membuat udara segar terasa nikmat, "Ah,"

"Namanya..."

"Kalau tidak salah..."

* * *

Jungkook melangkahkan kaki di koridor sayap kanan. Hanya derap langkah kakinya yang mendominasi lajur itu. Ia sedikit berjalan cepat, sedikit mengutuk mengapa rumah ini sangat besar.

"Huft,"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat surainya sedikit bergerak sebagai usaha untuk melihat papan nama di pintu kamar antara kamarnya dan Seokjin.

"Min... Yoongi?"

Suara pintu berdecit kecil tanda sedikit terbuka mengganggu Jungkook.

 _"_ _Ya...? Ada apa...?"_

* * *

 ** _To be continued_** **.**


End file.
